


i know i don't (can i have a chance)

by fallingmin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmin/pseuds/fallingmin
Summary: tsukishima can't say no to small boys who have starry eyes and a smile brighter than the fucking sunora crumbling love story told in four parts





	

**Author's Note:**

> for hq rarepair exchange 2k17  
> recipient: Chaos @http://wonderfulchaos69.tumblr.com/

i.

tsukishima sighs and closes his book. he can feel a headache coming on and realizes that studying in the snow might've not been the best idea. he sneezes as he finishes packing his bag and sighs. god, he knows he’ll be sick by the end of the week and he hates being sick.

“tsukishima, tsukishima!” is all the warning he gets before he has an armful of warmth and orange curls in his face. strong hips clench around his waist and toned arms grip his shoulders. he makes an undignified sound before instinctively tightening his grip on hinata’s thighs. the smaller boy makes an impressed sound as he pulls back. he clings to tsukishima with his arms and legs.

“wow, you're a lot stronger than i would've thought,” hinata says thoughtfully. “and, whoa, your hands are super huge and you haven't dropped me yet, thanks a ton. i’ll explain this later, but i’m sort of sorry.”

and then there are lips on tsukishima’s and it's not quite a kiss because hinata had really just shoved their mouths together but. it's a little nice, tsukishima thinks. hinata’s lips are soft and taste like fake strawberry and tsukishima isn't even surprised because sometimes he can see a subtle shine on hinata's lips when he stares for a little too long during practices. hinata's a nice weight in his arms, light enough to carry comfortably.

tsukishima doesn't think this is something hinata should be apologizing for.

"shouyo-chan, you ran too fast for--oh.” tsukishima’s eyes snap open because, wow, that's oikawa. that's oikawa staring at him and hinata in shock and honestly tsukishima can relate. hinata pulls away and somehow manages to climb down from his place on tsukishima. the look on hinata's face is so fake, tsukishima wants to laugh.

after knowing the boy for three years, tsukishima can read almost all his expressions. the one on hinata's face right now is his painfully staged look of shock which goes along with his complete inability to lie. tsukishima raises a skeptical eyebrow.

“wh-what's this?” oikawa stutters. tsukishima feels a mean sort of smugness at the captain’s reaction. hinata laughs and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“i saw tsuki and got excited,” hinata says bashfully. “you know, him being my boyfriend and all.”

suddenly, oikawa isn't the only one that’s speechless. tsukishima stares at hinata in astonishment and holds back a yelp when hinata stomps on his foot.

“yeah,” tsukishima grimaces. he glances down at the other boy. “what he said.”

he sees something in oikawa’s eyes fade and watches as the older boy awkwardly fidgets.

“well, i wouldn't want to interrupt you two!” oikawa does a little half-wave flick of his wrist before he turns and walks away without a backwards glance.

tsukishima settles a firm hand on hinata's shoulder and feels a twinge of amusement when the smaller boy whimpers.

"so," tsukishima says casually. "what the hell was that?"

hinata smiles sheepishly.

 

ii.  
"so, um, yeah," hinata says, fidgeting with his straw. he looks away when he sees tsukishimas's unimpressed stare. tsukishima lets out a long-suffering sigh and sets his burger down.

he laces his fingers together and leans his chin on them. he studies the boy in front of him. hinata's eyes meet his and tsukishima snorts when he sees a pout coming on.

"calm down, you brat." tsukishima reaches across the table and flicks hinata's forehead. "it's not like i'm gonna bite."

"so you'll do it? like, really, actually?" hinata's eyes are bright and tsukishima glances away.

"yeah, sure. it's the least i can do, anyways." hinata's face falls and tsukishima wishes he could take his words back.

"tsuki...you don't owe me. i don't want you to feel like you-"

"hey." tsukishima cuts in. he reaches out again and gently bumps hinata's head with his fist, lips curling up when the boy's nose scrunches up.

"let me do this for you, yeah? i want to."

and he smiles at hinata, because if he tries hard enough maybe the feelings will stay just feelings.


End file.
